


Rose-Scented Water

by asexualclassicist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Soft Boys, nothing but fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualclassicist/pseuds/asexualclassicist
Summary: Theo can't wait to leave the pack meeting; Liam notices, but has to go on patrol.Scott is just confused.orTheo just wants a nice relaxing bath alone, is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Rose-Scented Water

Theo was acting strangely, Liam concluded. They had just finished a pack meeting, over the course of which the chimera had been twitchy, his leg was bouncy. Once again, Liam cursed Theo’s ability to suppress his chemosignals as he found himself unable to decipher his boyfriend’s emotions. Whenever Liam shot him a questioning look, the older boy wound just give him a small smile and nod his head towards where Scott was talking about some Hunters who had pitched up camp in the northern outskirts of the Reserve.  
As soon as Scott ended the meeting, Theo pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips and rushed out of the building. Liam was held back by Scott to discuss the night’s patrol – “please don’t do anything impulsive, Liam. There are too many for you to fight on your own.” – but Liam was only half listening. His senses were too focused on the crunch of Theo’s hurried footsteps, followed by the sound of his truck starting up and driving away quickly. 

“-am? Liam?” Liam’s head snapped around to stare wide-eyed at Scott. 

“Y-yes? Sorry, what were you saying?” He could see confusion cloud his Alpha’s eyes and winced. He shouldn’t let Theo’s odd behaviour get in the way of protecting his pack. 

“I was just asking if you were alright; you’ve been acting weird? Is everything okay? Is Theo like doing anything…?” Scott trailed off and Liam felt his eyes bug.

“No! No, no, why would you think – no, we’re totally fine. Theo does nothing I don’t want him to. Trust me. It’s all good.” Liam stumbles over his words in his rush to assure his Alpha that the once murderous chimera was not in fact doing anything untoward with his beta. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I know he’s changed, we all do, but I need to make sure-” Scott smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Anyway, patrol…” The beta diverted the conversation away from the uncomfortable conversation, but in the back of his mind, he was still concerned about Theo. 

\--

Theo had finally got away. The Pack meeting had taken forever, and nothing had really been done, as per. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it. It was a wonder he didn’t actually succeed in bringing this pack down back in his pre-Skinwalker prison days. The chimera shook his head with a pained smile on his lips – best not to think about these things too much. He had better plans for the night. Although he couldn’t deny that he felt bad that he hadn’t let Liam in on this, he just needed the night to himself.  
When the pack had found out that he had been living in his truck since Liam had brought him back, they had been outraged. It had been Liam who had found Theo, curled up on the backseat of his truck one night when he was out on patrol. Theo had woken not from the knock on the window but the suffocating, wet smell of sadness emanating from Liam, that had assaulted his sleeping senses. He had moved into the Dunbar-Geyer’s empty guest room that night. This development had not only made him feel like a burden to Liam and his family but had also meant that his (not so) secret crush on the beta was even harder to ignore – especially since Liam apparently had a tendency to walk around the house shirtless and do ridiculously endearing things like hum Fleetwood Mac in the shower or bring Theo breakfast to his room when he wasn’t feeling well. Being constantly surrounded by the younger boy’s smell had also wreaked havoc on Theo’s senses.  
All it took therefore was one sunny Sunday morning, a newly awakened Theo Raeken and an incredibly soft-looking Liam Dunbar who had brought the chimera pancakes to his bed. Without a second thought, in his half-asleep state, Theo had reached for Liam, as the boy had held out the plate of pancakes, pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and rumbled a thank you deep in his chest somewhere. He hadn’t even thought about his actions until he saw Liam staring at him, frozen in place. Slowly his own eyes had widened, and he had scrambled out of bed to the opposite side of the room. 

“It’s… I’m sorry? Please don’t… I won’t do it again. Please don’t… I can leave. I’ll be out by-” He had stumbled over his words, struggling to breathe around the heavy lump in his throat, but he’d never got to finish that last sentence because Liam was suddenly right there, in front of him. Theo had stared into the beta’s blue eyes, searching for the rejection he was expecting – only to find nothing of the sort reflected there. Liam had stared at him with awe and joy in his eyes, Theo had been able to taste the nervous, joyous energy around him and then there’d been a gentle press of lips against his own. Liam’s hands framing his face, as his lips had sought out Theo’s own. Theo had been quick to respond and kiss back; his hands travelling to Liam’s hips and he had pulled the other boy closer to his body. 

Even now, a couple of months later, Theo thought back on that day with a smile playing on his lips.  
But tonight, tonight was about him, Theo, relaxing. 

He pulled up into the Dunbar-Geyer driveway, and quickly, quietly made his way into the house. He knew Dr. Geyer was on a nightshift and Mrs Geyer was staying at her parents’ house that night, so he was alone. The house was dark, but Theo didn’t need light to find his way. He rushed up the stairs and pulled out the box from underneath his bed. Grabbing his towel, he made his way to the bathroom, keeping an ear out for Liam’s heartbeat. Once in the bathroom he turned on the faucet of the large bathtub and sat back. 

First, music. Pulling up the music app on his phone, he pressed play on a previously selected playlist of relaxing lo-fi music.

Second, candles. He had purchased a pack of white, scentless tealights a couple of days ago which he now spread around the bathroom carefully and lit them – the room was now softly illuminated by flickering orange light and Theo immediately felt calmer. The hot water was steaming and Theo sat on the floor for a while just watching the steam rise and waft in the air, entranced and relaxed. 

Third, the book. Mrs Geyer had given him a copy of American Gods by Neil Gaiman, saying that she thought he might enjoy it – he was excited to find out if he would. He placed the book on the side of the sink, careful not to accidentally drop it into the water, and a small hand-towel next to it, just to be safe.

Finally, he retrieved from the box a small pink ball: a rose bath bomb. He waited until the tub was filled before he gently released the bath bomb into the water. It fizzed and hissed, as soft pink foam formed a film over the hot water. Soft, dried rose petals were released into the water and Theo inhaled gently – the calming scent of roses washed over him, and he sighed happily before letting out a soft laugh. If the pack could see him now! The big, bad, first chimera, sighing happily over something like a bath.  
But he did not care. This was his safe haven. 

As soon as the fizzing stopped and the water of the bath stilled, Theo stripped off his clothes and carefully lowered himself into the tub. He hissed slightly as the hot water nipped his skin but soon he was fully submerged, bar his head. The warm, rose-scented water soothed his stiff muscles and lulled his senses. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and, for the first time in weeks, let himself fully relax.  
The warm glow of the candles was reflected in the water and he could see it paint his skin a golden colour as well.  
Carefully, he reached out for the hand towel to dry his hands before grabbing the book and opening it – and then, he read. 

\--

When Liam finally made it back home, it was pitch-black outside, and he was exhausted. He hadn’t seen anything suspicious on his patrol run around the preserve. The Hunters’ camp was quiet, most of them asleep, a couple on watch but they hadn’t noticed him. He’d kept watch for a bit but hurried back soon – Theo’s odd behaviour still playing on his mind.  
When he got back, the house was quiet except for soft music coming from upstairs. Liam honed his senses in on the sound; lo-fi beats hit his ears, along with the unmistakable steady beat of Theo’s heart. Curious, Liam snuck upstairs, careful not to make too much sound. The music was coming from the bathroom, and the beta could see soft orange light spilling out of the slit under the door. He sniffed the air and was suddenly engulfed by the sweet scent of roses and – another scent, one he was sure only he had ever really smelled. The sweet, kind of tangy scent of Theo’s happiness. 

He was even more curious now, wanting – no needing – to know what was making his boyfriend so happy. Carefully and quietly, he pushed open the door. The music grew a bit louder and the smells a bit stronger as he was greeted with a sight he would not soon forget. 

Theo was lit up in orange candlelight, softening his features and making his skin glow. Still steaming water was lapping up his bare chest and arms, as his eyes were focused on the pages of a book. Liam recognised it to be the one his mother had given him a couple of days ago. The older boy had not noticed Liam until the beta let out a soft, involuntary whine. 

He snapped his head up, green eyes locked with blue and the book almost fell into the water – almost. 

“What-” Theo croaked, cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you doing here?” Liam could only stare as he closed the door quietly. 

“You’re happy.” He stated dumbly. Theo laughed and Liam doubted he had ever seen anything more beautiful. The way he dipped his head, soft puffs of air leaving his lips, eyes dancing with mirth. 

“Yes, genius. I’m happy.” Theo’s laughter turned into a smirk, as he set his book down. “I thought you’d still be on patrol… but seeing as you’re here – why don’t you join me?” Liam didn’t react… until the words finally got through to him. 

“Yes! Yes, I mean, yes.” He fumbled with his words and his clothes. The shirt went off without a hitch, but his leg got caught in one leg of his jeans and he almost brained himself on the sink, almost. Theo laughed again, and for a moment, Liam just stood there in nothing but his underwear, watching his boy he loved, laugh in a steaming tub of rose-scented water, surrounded by candles. 

“Well? Are you just gonna stare or get in?” Theo teased and Liam sprung into action with a sheepish grin. The water was still hot, not stinging but comfortable, as he lowered himself into the tub. His back against Theo’s chest, he sat between his boyfriend’s legs. 

“You’re tense. How was patrol?” Theo murmured against the skin of Liam’s shoulder, before pressing a row of kisses into it, pulling back and digging his fingers into the sore muscle. Liam relaxed instantly, leaning into the touch as he told his boyfriend about his night. 

All in all, Theo counted it as a success.


End file.
